Ran Into You
by kuncipintu
Summary: [Sekuel 'Calling You'] / "Jadi, siapa namamu?" / "Eunhyuk." / "Kau benar-benar akan datang 'kan kali ini?" / Mereka seharusnya bertemu hari ini. Dan mungkin mereka akan bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. / Tapi hidup Eunhyuk bukan teenlit kacangan milik anak remaja. / gaje! typo! miss-typo! / RnR, please?


**P**ukul setengah sepuluh malam. Layar sebuah ponsel berkedip-kedip diiringi musik khas tanda panggilan masuk.

Panggilan itu diangkat di detik pertama nada deringnya terdengar.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan meneleponku lagi,"

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan menjawab teleponku segini cepat."

"Hanya kebetulan karena ponselku sedang kupegang ketika panggilanmu masuk."

"Memegangi ponselmu? Menunggu teleponku? Haha."

"Dalam mimpimu,"

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu, ngomong-ngomong,"

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena kau pernah bilang kau akan memberi tahu namamu kalau aku menyebut namaku."

"Begitukah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat, ya?"

"Yang penting aku mengingatnya. Jadi siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Halo~?"

"..."

"..."

"...Eunhyuk."

"Namamu?"

"Ya."

**.**

* * *

**Ran Into You**

_by_

**kuncipintu**

* * *

**M**usim semi sudah hampir berakhir dan suhu mulai menghangat secara pasti. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan gaya santai di jalanan Myeong-dong yang ramai. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan _jeans_ hitam dan kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket _fleece _berwarna biru tua mendekati hitam. Sebuah _headphone_ putih bertahta di kepalanya dari ujung telinga ke ujung telinga yang satunya—karena memang itu cara normal dalam memakai _headphone_.

Ponselnya digenggam di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya ada di dalam kantung celana. Mata bening Eunhyuk terarah ke papan nama sebuah _café _di ujung jalan—tempat tujuannya. Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan mengecek ponsel merah hatinya ketika dirasa benda itu bergetar.

**.**

* * *

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Kau dimana?_

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Sudah hampir sampai._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Jangan bohong._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Kau bertanya, aku menjawab. Lalu kau bilang aku bohong? Apa gunanya kau bertanya kalau begitu?_

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Wow~ calm down~ aku 'kan hanya memastikan kau tidak akan tidak datang lagi seperti waktu itu._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Sudah kubilang, hari itu aku ada urusan mendadak._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Yeah, aku percaya._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_HARUS._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Tapi kau benar akan datang 'kan kali ini?_

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Iya. Sudah kubilang aku sudah hampir sampai. Papan nama café-nya saja sudah terlihat._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Benarkah? Aku bahkan sama sekali belum dekat._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Kalau begitu, cepatlah. Aku tidak mau menunggu._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Kau membuatku menunggu selama empat jam waktu itu, dan pada akhirnya kau tidak datang._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Aku sudah minta maaf._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Permintaan maafmu juga sudah kuterima._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Lalu kenapa masih kau ungkit lagi, brengseeeek?_

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Hehehe..._

**.**

* * *

"**B**odoh." Gumam Eunhyuk ketika membaca balasan terakhir Donghae. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya—di samping tiang listrik, dekat _zebra cross_ yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menyeberang.

Eunhyuk kembali mengambil langkah ke depan—dalam gerakan lambat karena ia juga masih berkonsentrasi pada ponselnya—sambil menekan tombol _speed dial_ nomor dua. Yang otomatis menyambungkannya dengan kontak bernama Lee Donghae-brengsek.

TUT~ TUT~

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, panggilan Eunhyuk sudah diangkat di detik kedua sejak nada tunggu pertama berbunyi.

"Halo?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda di seberang sana.

"Cepatlah. Aku sudah hampir sampai." Eunhyuk tidak butuh basa-basi dengan orang ini.

"Iya... Iya... Menungguku sebentar tidak akan membuatmu meninggal."

Eunhyuk mendengus sedikit sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan dengan kalimat; "Berlarilah. Jangan jadi manusia dengan _loading_ lambat."

Panggilan itu diputus sepihak oleh Eunhyuk bahkan sebelum lawan bicaranya menjawab. Bukan apa-apa, sih, jika misalnya Eunhyuk sampai lebih dulu dibanding Donghae-brengsek itu. Tapi dengan datang terakhir dan jadi pihak yang ditunggu (bukannya menunggu) memberi Eunhyuk kepuasan tersendiri—ia menganggap dirinya menang jika berhasil membuat orang lain menunggu, menang dari apa, tidak ada yang tahu. Aneh memang.

Haaa~ Kenapa Eunhyuk jadi terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan _blind date_ begini?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian penasaran siapa si Lee Donghae-brengsek ini?

Nah, jadi sejak dua minggu lebih tiga hari yang lalu (itu berarti tujuh belas hari, kalau kau tidak tahu) Eunhyuk berkenalan—ah, bukan. Bukan berkenalan. Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya? Hubungannya dengan Donghae ini aneh, sih.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, tidak pernah saling melihat wajah satu sama lain (sebenarnya mereka bisa saling berkirim foto tapi menurut Donghae itu terlalu kekanakan), tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan apapun selain sms dan telepon. Mereka bahkan mulai mengobrol hanya karena telepon salah sambung, entah bagaimana si bodoh Donghae itu bisa salah men-_dial_ nomor Eunhyuk ketika ia seharusnya menelepon Kyuhyun—iya, Eunhyuk diberi tahu Donghae kalau nama adik sepupunya (yang dengan kurang ajar menabrakkan audy Donghae ke tiang listrik) itu adalah Kyuhyun. Donghae bahkan memberi tahu Eunhyuk silsilah keluarganya, cinta pertamanya, sahabat-sahabatnya (yang paling sering tersebut namanya adalah Siwon-yang-tidak-begitu-ganteng-dan-tidak-begitu-b erotot—kata Donghae), bahkan hingga merek sikat gigi kesayangannya.

Donghae juga tahu kalau Eunhyuk punya seekor anjing bernama Choco (yang kata Donghae lebih tampan dari majikannya sendiri, konyol sekali, melihat wajah Eunhyuk pun dia tidak pernah). Donghae tahu kalau _noona_ Eunhyuk bersekolah di Seoul University dan memiliki pacar yang (begitu dipuja kakaknya itu) tingkahnya super menjengkelkan—bagi Eunhyuk. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk suka susu _strawberry_ dan buah pisang. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk tidak doyan makan sayur kering yang ada di bungkus _ramyeon_ instan.

Dalam kurun waktu tujuh belas hari, Donghae tahu hampir semuanya (tentu saja Eunhyuk yang menceritakannya).

Dan itu sedikit membingungkan. Bukankah seharusnya hubungan mereka berhenti begitu saja di saat Donghae tahu kalau panggilannya salah sambung? Tapi nyatanya, Donghae kembali menelepon Eunhyuk esok malamnya dan sehari setelah esok malam. Mengiriminya sms di siang hari, mengganggu tidur Eunhyuk dengan belasan _missed-call_ di pagi hari, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lain (dan itulah yang membuat nama kontak Donghae di ponsel Eunhyuk berganti dari 'Lee Donghae' menjadi 'Lee Donghae-brengsek').

Tiga hari yang lalu, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk bertemu (dan tanpa sadar langsung di-iya-kan oleh pemuda bermata bening itu). Tapi Eunhyuk tidak muncul karena ia diseret secara mendadak untuk menemani _noona_-nya menghadiri acara pernikahan teman sekampusnya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu kalau Donghae menunggu sampai empat jam di taman tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu, _well... _setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak tahu sampai pemuda itu diprotes besar-besaran pada malam harinya. Yah, memang salah Eunhyuk sih karena lupa memberi tahu Donghae kalau ia tidak bisa hadir.

_Lagipula, siapa yang suruh dia menunggu sampai empat jam?_ Batin Eunhyuk waktu itu, mencoba membela diri (Eunhyuk tidak suka jadi pihak yang bersalah, walaupun ia sadar kalau dirinya yang salah).

Dan setelah kejadian (yang sempat membuat Donghae trauma untuk mengajak Eunhyuk bertemu) itu, akhirnya kemarin Eunhyuk yang mengajak lebih dulu—sebagai permintaan maaf, bukan karena Eunhyuk _ngebet_ ingin bertemu Donghae. Akhirnya, Donghae mengusulkan café di Myeong-dong ini sebagai TKP-nya (oke, kata TKP memang berlebihan).

Eunhyuk menatap papan nama _café _di depannya. Rottenmeier. Namanya keren, Eunhyuk tidak ingat kalau kemarin Donghae mengucapkan nama _café _ini sekeren nama aslinya. Hah.

Ketika melangkah masuk, atmosfer tenang dan hangat langsung menyambut Eunhyuk. Kontras sekali dengan keramaian dan kesemrawutan di luar sana. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, sedikit terhibur dengan suasana _café_.

Meja nomor lima. Eunhyuk sengaja mengambil tempat duduk itu karena letaknya dekat dengan jendela dan jauh dari pengunjung yang lain. Sambil menunggu Donghae, Eunhyuk memesan _strawberry milkshake_ favoritnya dan memandangi seluruh sudut _café_. Suasananya benar-benar nyaman. Selera Donghae dalam memilih tempat _hangout_ bagus juga—terlepas dari segala panggilan dan sms noraknya.

Drrrt.

Ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar sedikit.

**.**

* * *

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Dimana?_

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Sudah sampai. Cepatlah._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Ye, ye. Aku juga hampir sampai._

**.**

* * *

**E**unhyuk tidak membalas pesan Donghae lagi karena terlalu disibukkan oleh _milkshake_-nya yang baru saja datang.

Lima menit.

Dua orang yang terlihat seperti pasangan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Eunhyuk menyeruput _milkshake_-nya dengan tenang.

Sepuluh menit.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas rapi memasuki _café_. Jari-jari Eunhyuk yang ramping mengetuk pinggiran meja dengan tidak sabar, sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk menyedot cairan berwarna merah muda itu hingga tinggal setengah.

Lima belas menit.

_Milkshake_ _strawberry_ Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah habis. Merasa tidak bisa bersabar lagi, Eunhyuk membuka ponselnya—dan mendapati tiga pesan dari Donghae, entah kenapa getaran ponselnya tidak terdengar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk kembali menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" suara Donghae terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kau dimana?" Eunhyuk mengabaikan salam Donghae dan langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku sudah sampai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Mengapa aku tidak melihatmu masuk?"

"Mungkin kau jarang makan wortel akhir-akhir ini," balas Donghae agak tidak jelas. "Aku juga tidak melihat ada orang yang seumuranku disini. Kau seumuran denganku, 'kan? Jangan bilang kau ini pria umur tiga puluhan yang terjebak dalam suara pemuda karena jakunmu berhenti berkembang,"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Eunhyuk sempat merasa sia-sia saja mengajak pemuda gila ini bicara. "Aku ada di meja nomor lima, dan umurku masih delapan belas."

"Nomor berapa tadi kau bilang?" Donghae bertanya dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan.

"Lima!" Eunhyuk mengeraskan suaranya, beruntung tempat duduknya berada agak jauh dari pengunjung lain.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku juga di meja nomor lima."

"Apa-apaan?"

"Serius, deh. Dan aku tidak melihat satupun remaja di _café_ ini," ujar Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, mengamati pengunjung _café_. Apanya yang tidak ada remaja? Ada satu meja yang penuh dengan remaja seumurannya, dan satu lagi diisi pasangan remaja.

"Jangan main-main, deh. Aku sudah jauh-jauh berjalan dari halte bus ke sini dan menunggumu lebih dari seperempat jam. Jadi keluarlah dan berhenti bercanda." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, agak jengkel juga dengan sifat Donghae yang suka sekali main-main.

"Apanya yang jauh dari halte...?" Donghae malah menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Tentu saja _café_-nya! Lagian kenapa juga sih kau harus pilih tempat yang letaknya di ujung jalan?"

"...eh? Apa nama _café_ tempatmu berada sekarang?"

"Rottenmeier." Eunhyuk menjawab cepat, refleks.

"...oke. Kau salah tempat."

"APA?!" Eunhyuk berteriak kecil, setengah menjerit.

"Tenang~ Aku akan menyusulmu kesana." Donghae terdengar agak panik disana.

"Tidak usah! Lain kali saja! Aku sudah terlanjur tidak _mood_."

"Hei~ apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba aku _bad mood_ begini."

"Kau labil sekali." Bisik Donghae pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya!"

"Ini hanya kesalah pahaman kecil, oke? Kau tunggu disana sebentar, aku sudah di jalan."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Menyusulmu."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah!" Eunhyuk berdiri dalam satu hentakan. Tanpa peduli dengan pengunjung lain yang menoleh ke arahnya, Eunhyuk meninggalkan selembar uang di meja dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku tetap kesana." Kalimat Donghae dikatakan dengan tegas dan itu membuat Eunhyuk jengkel. Kenapa orang ini keras kepala sekali, sih?

"Aku pulang!" ujar Eunhyuk ketika sampai di luar _café_. Ia menatap papan nama _café_ itu sebentar dengan tatapan dongkol. Dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar, Eunhyuk berjalan cepat meninggalkan _café_ tersebut—jangan lupakan gerutuan dari bibir penuhnya.

"Jangan!"

"Pokoknya aku pulang." Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan berusaha membuat nada suaranya terdengar keras kepala.

"Pokoknya jangan!" Tapi Eunhyuk lupa kalau Donghae lebih keras kepala.

"Tapi aku—,"

BUK.

Eunhyuk tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena seseorang menabraknya dari depan. Seorang pemuda yang kelihatan terburu-buru. Eunhyuk menatap pemuda itu sesinis mungkin, siapa tahu rasa jengkelnya bisa berkurang setelah menyinisi orang lain, 'kan?

"Maaf." Pemuda tadi hanya menggumamkan kata itu secepat kilat lalu kembali berjalan.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal dan kembali menempelkan _handphone_-nya di telinga. Pemuda bersurai cokelat muda itu mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di halte yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari _café _tadi.

"Hyuk, aku sudah sampai...," suara Donghae yang diiringi oleh napas berat dan terputus-putus terdengar di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membelalak, ternyata pemuda gila itu benar-benar menyusulnya.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang. Memandangi _café _tadi yang sekarang hanya terlihat papan namanya saja. Halte bus sudah di depan mata.

"Jangan main-main...," ujar Eunhyuk, masih menyangkal kenyataan kalau Donghae benar-benar menyusulnya.

"Aku tidak—,"

"Aku sudah di halte sekarang." Eunhyuk memotong kalimat apapun yang akan diucapkan Donghae.

"_MWO?!_" Eunhyuk tanpa sadar terkekeh ketika mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang kelewat dramatis. "_Ya_! Kau kejam sekali, sih! Aku sudah lari-lari kesini, tapi kau malah balik ke halte...,"

"Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau kau akan benar-benar menyusulku. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau kau benar-benar ada di _café_ itu sekarang."

Donghae tidak menjawab. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik seolah ponsel Donghae tengah dilempar-lempar di udara. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Sebuah bus kuning berhenti tepat di depan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan pemuda bermata bening itu masih dilema. Antara pulang ke rumah atau kembali ke _café_ dan menemui Donghae. Ah, tapi Eunhyuk sudah tidak _mood_ untuk jalan-jalan. Lagipula, belum tentu Donghae benar-benar ada di _café_ tadi—mengingat pemuda sinting itu terlalu sering main-main dan bercanda.

Eunhyuk baru menaikkan kakinya, bermaksud menaiki bus lewat pintu belakang, ketika suara Donghae terdengar dari ponselnya—yang dari tadi masih tersambung dengan ponsel Donghae.

"...apa?" Eunhyuk menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga karena tidak mendengar ucapan Donghae sebelumnya, masih dalam proses mencari tempat duduk di bus.

"Aku sudah di halte!" Donghae terdengar seperti baru saja mengelilingi Seoul sambil melompat—terengah-engah.

"Apa-apaan? Aku sudah di atas bus!" Eunhyuk kembali mendekati pintu bus, menghalangi beberapa orang yang akan masuk. Orang-orang itu mendengus dan beralih lewat pintu depan bus.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Eunhyuk melongokkan kepalanya ke segala arah di ambang pintu bus, mencari sosok Donghae yang mengaku ada di halte. Hingga matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berkaus biru tua dengan kemeja putih melapisinya, memiliki ponsel di telinganya, dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengingat pemuda itu sebagai orang yang menabraknya—dan membuatnya tambah merasa buruk—ketika ia baru keluar dari _café._

"Eunhyuk-_ah_!" teriak pemuda itu keras.

Ah, ya, itu pasti Donghae. Mana ada makhluk lain yang (dengan gaya pede dan sok kenal) berani memanggil orang lain sekeras itu di tempat umum—apalagi dia belum pernah melihat wajah orang itu. Beruntung sekali orang yang saat ini tengah ia senyumi itu benar Eunhyuk. Kalau bukan Eunhyuk, apa dia tidak malu? Ah, Eunhyuk lupa kalau Donghae tidak tahu malu.

Eunhyuk masih sempat melongo selama sepersekian detik ketika mendapati Donghae tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ketika ia tersadar dan akan turun dari bus, pintu bus yang otomatis itu sudah tertutup—hampir saja kaki Eunhyuk terjepit.

Mendengus kesal, Eunhyuk terpaksa pergi ke tempat duduk paling belakang. Masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arah halte—dan mendapati Donghae masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil memandangi bus yang dinaiki Eunhyuk.

Yah sudahlah, setidaknya di pertemuan kedua ini mereka ada kemajuan—saling melihat wajah satu sama lain, oh, dan jangan lupakan kalau bahu mereka bersentuhan ketika bertabrakan tadi—kalau itu bisa dibilang kemajuan.

Ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar pelan. Tanpa melihat pengirimnya, Eunhyuk langsung membuka pesan yang sudah pasti dari Donghae.

**.**

* * *

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Kau kejam sekali. Aku sudah lari ke Rottenblablabla café itu, yang letaknya di paling ujung jalan!, dan kau membuatku berlari lagi ke halte yang arahnya berlawanan, tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja tanpa menungguku._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Aku memang kejam. Kau baru tahu, ya?_

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Sebenarnya sejak sepuluh hari lalu, aku sudah menebak kalau kau sekejam ini. Aku hanya tidak tahu kalau orang sekejam kau bisa punya wajah manis seperti yang kulihat tadi._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Sialan. Aku ini TAMPAN, bukan manis. Sepertinya berlari terlalu jauh memberi efek pada matamu._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Tapi aku biasa berlari dan mataku baik-baik saja._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Terus kenapa?_

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Itu artinya kau MEMANG manis._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Aku tampan!_

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau manis!_

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tampan! Titik._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Apa sih salahnya jadi manis? Aku suka orang manis, kok._

_._

_To : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_...oke, aku manis._

_Puas?_

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Kau mengatakannya karena kau ingin aku sukai, ya...?_

_._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Kenapa tidak dibalas?Berarti benar, 'kan?_

_._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Hyuk? Kau masih hidup?Kau manis atau tidak, aku tetap menyukaimu, kok._

_._

_._

_From : Lee Donghae-brengsek_

_Serius, deh! Aku beneran menyukaimu!_

_**.**_

* * *

"**B**odoh," gumam Eunhyuk pelan ketika membaca pesan-pesan dari Donghae yang tidak dibalasnya.

...seandainya pemuda bermata bening itu tahu kalau saat ini pipinya sudah memerah dan gusinya terus terlihat*...

.

**FINITE**

—**end of the story—**

* * *

.

.

*gusinya terus terlihat : maksudnya Eunhyuk gak bisa berhenti senyum. 'kan kalau Hyuk senyum, gusinya kelihatan... =)

**a/n : **kacau~! *_facepalm_* Kenapa jadinya begini~?! Mereka mau ketemuan aja ribet banget, ya?-_- Terinspirasi dari seberapa ribetnya buat ngajak anak sekelas saya ngumpul...

Ini... egh... saya _speechless_. Tau, ah! Hancur begini!-_-

.

Tapi setidaknya, beri tahu saya seberapa hancurnya fic ini lewat **REVIEW~ ^^**

**.**

p/s : buat reviewer dan pembaca _Calling You, _terima kasih banyak~! _You guys don't know how much I love you, do you?_

buat mereka yang minta sekuel, ini sekuelnya... maaf karena gak bisa memberikan yang lebih baik. T,T


End file.
